The Halfling
Prologue A hideous SandWing was taking her nightly stroll and looked at the loveliness of the night. She wore a camel cloak around her and her face was dark. Even though her appearance looked unappealing she had feeling like any other dragon. So even though she snapped at curious dragonets in the market, she had a love for beauty. As the dragon was strolling, she saw in the ground what looked like a ghostly white shard. Another reason the SandWing went on these walks was because she found many things like jewelry that she can trade for food and water. This she thought was valuable. But as she approached she saw that it wasn’t a shard at all, but a strange white mixed with patches of sandy colored egg shell. Quickly the SandWing dashed toward the scene. Here was a strange colored egg shell left in the middle of a desert. Soon the SandWing caught gooey tracks in the sand that led to a hole. Oh no... ''The SandWing thought as she rushed to the hole and looked inside. Relief went into her as she smelled no owls, foxes or any snakes that can harm a dragonet. The SandWing looked inside hearing shallow breathing. The SandWing didn’t hesitate as she put her talon down the hole and felt gooey scales. She didn’t flinch as she took it out. Neither was she shocked at the appearance of this thing. It had a strange snake like look to its face, strange ghostly white scales. But the thing that was most shocking about the dragonet was that it had no wings. The SandWing saw worse and this didn’t surprise her. She knew what was right and that was to kill this strange dragon so that it won’t face this world looking like that. The SandWing placed the dragonet to the ground and lifted her tail to give the killing blow - But all of a sudden the poor pathetic dragonet weakly lifted his head and stared at the darkened face of the strange dragon in a cloak. The SandWing caught her breath. Something special was about this dragon, not just the strange color and deformed wings, but the eyes told the SandWing something. The color was a strange orange/ blue color. Like fire and ice. As the SandWing looked deeper, she can see a longing to stay and and longing to go. A love for heat and a love for cold. The power of fire and the power of ice. The SandWing never saw those exotic eyes and lowers her barb. This dragon even deformed wasn’t a pathetic piece of scrap, but a gift. It was beautiful even though it looked hideous. This reminded the SandWing of herself, ugly, with a deformed face from the scratches of a SeaWing. Those SeaWings attacked her while she was guarding Burn’s castle. Their hooked claws destroyed her face. As rumors went of the strange faced SandWing news went to Burn and this made the Queen want to kill her for her decorations, but before she could she flew away. The SandWing picked the dragonet up and put it closer to the heat from her scales and her kind touch. The dragon stopped shivering and closed its eyes though it seemed still uncomfortable and sweaty. The SandWing flapped back to his egg shell and put it into her satchel which she always carried. Then a realization came to the SandWing,“ Yes, you are part IceWing and SandWing. Part hot and cold, so I shall name you Halfling. A talon in each world. You and l shall learn to live with our deformations. The SandWing then flew away into the upcoming dawn. Soon the dragonets will come. Eight more years and they will be born. Then once the war is over maybe she and the deformed dragonet will be free once again. No one will care about their faces and looks. No one... '''The Story' Five Years Later... The market place was busy and a female cloaked SandWing guided her cloaked dragonet through the streets. They had their own stall and sold strange artifacts. The SandWing opened a stall and the dragonet placed down a box. Soon an old, but rich SandWing came by looking at the things. She was eyeing a scavenger claw, but was also looking at some scrolls. “What are those scrolls about?” She said in a cracky voice. The cloaked SandWing answered, “Those are scrolls of Types of jewels and the other is the adventures of Dirt the MudWing, and the last is Pyrriah moons.” “How much is the Types of Jewels?” “I really just put it there so you can research what types of jewels I have in store.” “Why not I give you five cups of water for it? It’s pretty much in this weather when the sun gets hot.” The old SandWing said as she looked at the smaller dragonet sweating like he was an IceWing, but something was odd about him. He was cloaked just like the older dragon. “I mean look, he’s sweating like an IceWing burning in the desert!” He flinched as she said those words and the older dragon came to his offense, “Don’t call him that!” She hissed. The old SandWing puffed out her chest and growled, “That’s very unkind to do to your customers!” and she swept away into the market crowed. The cloaked dragonet looked at his guardian, “Why did you do that to her?” He asked in a strange voice like melting ice. “Why, I wouldn’t let her offend you.” “But she didn’t offend me, and she didn’t know!” “Quiet!” The guardian hissed as another customer came over. The dragonet whose name is Halfling sulked all day in the blistering heat. Why doesn’t he just take off this hot cloak and enjoy the heat? He was sweating like he was in a boiling cauldron. Once the two went home to their little shed the guardian that had no name approached Halfling. Halfling took off his cloak and stretched in warm night. The guardian stared at his ghostly snake body and wingless back. The guardian didn’t shiver for she cared for Halfling all his life. “Guardian, What’s for dinner?” Halfling asked. “Burrowing Owl with Spider soup.” Guardian answered. “Have you ever wondered what seal might taste like?” Halfling asked. Guardian stayed silent. “Or Bear, or Caribou, or penguin or... or...” “Why not just eat your tail!” Halfling went silent, but he wouldn’t be for long. “What does snow look like? What about icicles. Do snowflakes really have those pretty shapes, does-” “Oh my gosh! Do you ever shut up!? You can go to the IceWing kingdom in a couple of years from now, but no more questions until then. You understand!” Halfling crouched as he heard Guardian’s words. “I’m sorry Guardian.” Guardian turned away and worked on the soup. Halfing sat on his fennec fox hide and thought. “Guardian, one last thing. Can you tell me what your name is?” Guardian sighed and handed a bowl to Halfling. “Guardian is fine for now. Maybe later I’ll tell you.” Halfling stretched in the morning as the hot sun beat his scales. As he looked to Guardian’s hide he saw nothing. Quickly Halfling half slithered to the hide and sniffed. Guardian hasn’t been here for a whole hour and as Halfling searched the room he saw that Guardian brought her microscope to look for small jewels in the sand. Halfling then knew that she was out looking for stones. As Halfling was about to go outside to look for her and grab his cloak, a realization came up to him, This is the hottest day of the year. No one will be outside to see me. ''He dropped his talon and slithered outside. He opened his scales to meet the warmth and scanned the desert. Guardian was no where to be seen so Halfling walked around the tent for a few minuets, but later heard a screech of a small dragon. He zoomed his head toward the sound thinking that the dragon was screeching at Halflings weird looks, but then it was coming from over a dune. Halfling quickly ran to take a closer look and saw that three giant SandWings were surrounding a female dragonet. The three wore gold and scratches all over their body and jewelry of all kind. “Someone help me!!!” The dragonet screeched. She had brown stripes all over her body and wings. “No one can help you pretty!” Said a big fat thief. “Yeah, now just show us the gold!” Yelled an average sized SandWing with silver on his scales then gold like his other buddies. The last one pointed his barb and hissed, “Come on, I saw you had gold! Come on, show it.” “But- but it was a gift from my mother!” The first one laughed and looked toward the first one turned to the dragon holding his barb up. “Kill her” the SandWing hissed, “My pleasure!” and stepped toward the dragonet. Anger burned inside Halfling and he ran down with is skinny fast legs toward the scene. His long legs helped him with speed like a grey hound. Halfling jumped into the circle in which the thieves made and growled guarding the dragonet. The dragonet laughed and the thieves gasped at the sight of this strange wingless white dragon. “Stay away from her!” Halfling growled making sure his voice sounded cracky in its icy voice and hissy like melting snow. The thieves stood still as they heard and saw Halfling. Until the silver dragon laughed, “Ha ha ha, Look at him! what is he?” The fat SandWing boomed a laugh and screeched, “What is he? A lizard?” Only the dragon standing next to Halfling with his barb held high didn’t laugh. His face was speechless as he looked in shock when he stared at him. As the thieves approached Halfling slowly fear seized into him and he trembled. The thieves kept on saying insults but Halfling was trembling with fear so that he couldn’t hear a thing. As he saw those ugly scared faces and the shaking dragonet behind him fear, hate and love swelled inside him. As the silver SandWing grabbed the dragonet from behind and she screeched, Halfling reeled around and by instinct spat what he thought was fire. But it wasn’t fire that came from his mouth, but a fire mix of blue and gold. As it touched the silver thieves' scales he screeched with pain. For the dragon it was a mix of hot and cold. The worse pain of both. Halfling watched in horror as the the silver SandWing rolled onto the sand and kicked his hind legs helplessly. The other SandWings lifted into flight leaving the silver one behind. Halfling watched helplessly as his legs couldn't move as terror seized them. His fire spread quickly throughout the silver SandWing from his arm to his head, and as the orange blue fire spread he slowly dissolved into grey ashes and was swept from the wind. Halfling kneeled on his legs and cried. He never knew he could do that, and it was so much destruction. He felt like a monster. A strange white dragon with the strange ice fire. “Are you okay?” a voice sounded behind Halfling. Halfling jumped and stared at the dragonet. He forgot that she was there. “I’m Burn.” Halfling shuddered as her heard the name, “Burn? You mean, you were named after the queen?” Burn laughed, “Ha ha, So? My parents love Burn.” Halfling looked around thinking why her parents would love a dragon who wants to kill deformed dragons like Halfling. At that thought Halfling knew that he had to get away from Burn so that she won’t tell her parents about him. “I should have never done this!” Halfling growled. “Why!?” Burn asked. “You saved my life...” Burn looked closely into Halfling’s face, “What are you anyway and... WHERE ARE YOUR WINGS!?” Halfling ducked as Burn stared all over his body. “WHAT ARE YOU!?” “Umm, I’m half SandWing and IceWing, please don’t tell anyone!” “Huh, I won’t tell anyone anything. If I did, they’ll think I was crazy!” “Really? You see Burn hates dragons like us.” “Wait, what do you mean by ''us?” “Well you see.” Halfling thought. “Why should I tell you?” Burn chuckled, “Because, I won’t tell anyone and if you don’t I’ll tell on you. Plus you can’t kill me. You hate killing.” Halfing then told Burn everything, “I have a guardian that has a distorted face. She found my egg shell in the middle of the desert...” The Guardian went to the tent her hunt for stones was unsuccessful. Soon she saw that Halfling’s bed was empty and rushed looking around the tent. His cloak was still there and Guardian was now stressing. She rushed outside and ran throughout the dunes. Soon she heard two voices, she now heard the voice of Halfling’s strange voice of fire and ice. He was talking to... A dragonet? Guardian ran on silent feet behind Halfling and he talking dragonet. “And one day I ran all the way to the Scorpion Den.” “Wow really, did you ever try to... WHO’S THAT?” Halfling turned to see Guardian behind him and he jumped on nimble legs and in midair turned around, “Guardian!” “That’s Guardian? How do you do!” Burn said happily. “Who are you!” Guardian snarled. “My name is Burn. Oh, It’s okay, I’ll never tell on you guys.” Guardian turned back to Halfling who was sulking, “Go to the tent!” Halfling ran through the sand barely picking up any dust. Halfing dug into his bed smelling the hide. Guardian yelled at him all night. Now he couldn’t sleep. The thought of the dragonet Burn went into his mind. Sweet, Active, why doesn’t Halfling just grow old and take care of himself? He can run away with Burn and live in the IceWing kingdom. If Burn would like it, but Halfling will have to see where to live first in the IceWing kingdom. Thats it! Halfling will run away. Run away from Guardian and finnaly have a taste of seal. YES! Perfect. Halfling lifted his snake like head to see Guardian with her talons over her scared face. Ha ha, Yes, Halfling will escape and run to the IceWing kingdom. With his nimble legs. Soon Halfling ran across the night desert. Past cactus plants and Joshua trees. Finally, to the Ice Kingdom! As Halfling ran a sudden realization came over him. He didn’t bring his cloak but was so close to the Ice Kingdom. If he went back Guardian will already be awake. His heart pounded as a white flash ran across the desert. Home! He will be going to his half home. What Halfling didn’t notice was two SandWings flying above him thinking of what a strange creature he was. They were merchants who saw that this was an opportunity to get money. This was one of those deformed dragons and Queen Burn will pay a lot for it! The two dived bombed on top of Halfling. “Wait, what? Stop it!” Halfling cried and sprayed his melting ice fire at a cactus near his attackers. “Wow, watch out for that fire. This one is going to be an interesting one!” The second one flicked his tongue, “Looks like some strange fire. What do you call it mate?” The second went up to Halfling’s face his disgusting breath torturing him. “Uhh, I call it Ice Fire.” Halfling said tentatively. Soon the first dragon hit Halfling’s head super hard and placed a bag over his head. Halfling woke up sleepily in a room his head burning. His eyes were clouded but soon made out a shape of a scared SandWing with evil eyes. She grimaced as Halfling woke up. “Nice sleep?” She growled. Halfling sat up and looked around the room. Horror struck him when he saw the disgusting things around him. “Burn!” He whispered. “Yes, you might know me.” “You- you kill dragons like us! You, you- murderer!!!” Burn stared at Halfling, “Oh yes, and speaking of your types, I found your little guardian, she was out looking for you.” Halfling then was about to shoot his Ice Fire into Burn’s face, but a talon came through the cage bars and rapped his mouth in rope. Halfling tried to escape it, but can’t. Guardian was looking at her talons bewildered. Now this is the time. The time were Halfling dies. He survived and Halfling knew one day- one day- the dragonets will come. Burn gave the killing lunge as poison went through Halfling’s veins and body. Guardian squealed as she saw Halfling dying. Part SandWing part IceWing. What a mix! Halfling’s life flashed before his eyes and maybe soon the dragonets will come and stop this madness. Maybe one day... Epilogue 10 years after... Right at the bottom of the ramp was a wingless white dragon, its mouth twisted open in a roar of fury. Sunny jumped back, nearly knocking Smolder over, before she realized the dragon was dead... “Isn’t it creepy?” Smolder said in her ear, and she jumped again, “Someone brought him to Burn ten years ago, claiming he was the forbidden offspring of a SandWing and an IceWing. Which is the right thing to say to her, even if it wasn’t true - and who knows if it was - because she has, let’s just say, some pretty strong opinions about tribe purity and not contaminating SandWing blood with cross tribe breeding. “Oh” Sunny said faintly... Category:Content (QueenClam) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed)